The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a field effect transistor employing nanowires and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices employing a semiconductor nanowire, such as a nanowire field effect transistor, provides tight control of channel, enabling suppression of off-current at a level not possible with conventional fin field effect transistors. However, nanowire field effect transistors do not provide on current at a high areal current density as conventional fin field effect transistors.
To increase the on-current of nanowire field effect transistors, a vertical stack of semiconductor nanowires can be employed. The total on-current of a field effect transistor employing a vertical stack of semiconductor nanowires is proportional to the total number of semiconductor nanowires within the vertical stack.